Tomokazu Sugita
is a Japanese voice actor that affiliated to Atomic Monkey. He is rather popular among the fans with the nickname "Freedom Sugita". Roles *Ultraman Ginga - voice of Ultraman Ginga and Dark Lugiel *Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special - voice of Dark Lugiel *Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster ☆ Hero Battle Royal! - voice of Ultraman Ginga *Ultraman Ginga S - voice of Ultraman Ginga and Dark Lugiel *Ultraman Festival 2016 - Voices of Ultraman Ginga and Z *Ultraman Festival 2018 - Voices of Ultraman Ginga and Alien Magma (Older brother) Other roles *GinTama - Voice of Gintoki Sakata *One Piece - Voice of Charlotte Katakuri *Bleach - Voices of Kensei Muguruma and Noba *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya - Voice of Kyon *The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan - Voice of Kyon *BlazBlue - Voice of Ragna the Bloodedge *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: The Animation - Voice of Joseph Joestar *Assassination Classroom – Voice of Tadaomi Karasuma *Kanon - Voice of Yuichi Aizawa *Mega Man NT Warrior Beast - Voice of SlashMan.EXE *The Seven Deadly Sins: Revival of the Commandments - Voice of Escanor *Monster Hunter Stories: Ride On - Voice of Reverto *Attack on Titan - Voice of Marlo *Kamen Rider Kiva - Voice of Kivat *Arakawa Under the Bridge - Voice of Hoshi *Black Clover - Voice of Gueldre Poizot *Beelzebub - Voice of Hajime Kanzaki *Bokurano - Voice of Daiichi Yamura *Buddy Complex - Voice of Lee Conrad *Dive - Voice of Atsuhiko Yamada *Drifters - Voice of Saint-Germi *Magi series - Voice of Drakon *Saint Seiya Omega - Voices of Phoenix Ikki *Space Battleship Tiramisu - Voice of Maybach Wilhelm *A Certain Magical Index - Voice of Aureolus Izzard *Sket Dance - Voice of Kazuyoshi "Switch" Usui *Mr. Osomatsu - Voice of Akumatsu *Cardfight Vanguard G: NEXT - Voice of Nome Tatsunagi *Transformers Robots In Disguise 2015 (ja: Transformers Adventure) - Dub voice of Drift *Kamen Rider Zi-O- Voice of Kamen Rider Ginga *Mashin Sentai Kiramager - Narrator, voice of King Oradin Trivia *Tomokazu Sugita's best friend is a fellow voice actor Yuichi Nakamura, whom voiced the titular Ultraman from the Ginga's succeeding series, Ultraman X. Their friendship is always popularly joked among other fellow voice actors. **Ironically, despite both actors being best friends, some of their voice acting involves their characters against each others. Yet, if compared to Ultraman Ginga and Ultraman X, both Ultramen had contradicting personalities, with Ginga being quiet, calm and stoic while X is that kind of talkative, pushy and albeit hot-blooded. *Sugita shows to develop a rivalry with Tomokazu Seki, a fellow voice actor whom shares the same first name. Ironically, Seki is one of the founding members of Atomic Monkey, Sugita's talent agency. External Links *Tomokazu Sugita's article in Wikipedia (English) *Tomokazu Sugita's article in Wikipedia (Japan) *Tmokazu Sugita's profile at Atomic Monkey *Tomokazu Sugita's article at Anime News Network Category:Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Atomic Monkey voice actors Category:Real Life People Category:Narrators Category:Male Actors Category:Actors who appeared in Kamen Rider Category:Actors who appeared in Super Sentai